Olivia Olson
Olivia Olson (born Olivia Rose Olson May 21, 1992) is an American actress and singer-songwriter known for her role as Joanna singing "All I Want For Christmas Is You" in Love Actually (2003) and for her voice roles as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz in Phineas and Ferb and Marceline the Vampire Queen in Adventure Time. Olson was adopted at birth and raised in Los Angeles, California. She lives with her mother, brother, and father, comedy writer Martin Olson. Career She has appeared as a singer and actress on television shows and in live theatre, including Comedy Central Stage, the HBO Theater, The Fake Gallery, and the Disney Channel series Phineas and Ferb.[1] Olson has also appeared on The Tracy Morgan Show and guest starred on The Ellen DeGeneres Show singing with DeGeneres, actor Jack Black and Broadway star Kristin Chenoweth. She is currently a cast member and singer on two animated series: Cartoon Network's series "Adventure Time!",[1] playing Marceline the Vampire Queen, and on Disney's animated series Phineas and Ferb playing Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, the sarcastic daughter of the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz. In "Adventure Time!", her father, Martin Olson, plays Marceline's dadHunson Abadeer, and Marceline sang a short song about him eating her French fries. She also sings a number of songs in "Phineas and Ferb", including the duet "Busted!" withAshley Tisdale as well as solo songs, including "I'm Me," "Not So Bad A Dad After All," "I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun", and her song in the special "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation", "Got That Christmas Feeling." She has written songs for Phineas and Ferb, and has written and recorded her own songs with renowned music producers Rick Nowels, Camara Kambon and Hollywood jazz great Rob Mullins. 2003: Love Actuall''y Olson rose to fame for her role as Joanna Anderson in the 2003 holiday film ''Love Actually, singing the song "All I Want for Christmas is You". Her singing was praised, with directorRichard Curtis stating in the commentary in the music section of the Love Actually DVD that Olson's singing was so perfect, they were afraid the audience would not believe that a ten-year-old could really sing the way she did and would assume she was lip-synching to Mariah Carey's voice. They had to train her so that her singing would sound more believable, and add the sounds of inhalations to the track.[1] This led to guest spots on The Ellen Show, The Tracy Morgan Show, and singing with Jack Black, and Kristin Chenoweth. Olson also posted original songs on her YouTubeaccount. 2007-present: Phineas and Ferb and Adventure Time As of 2007, Olson voices the recurring character Vanessa Doofenshmirtz in the Disney animated series Phineas and Ferb along with actor Thomas Sangster (Ferb Fletcher), who played Joanna's love interest Sam in Love Actually. Her character is described as a punk-goth, sarcastic daughter of the not-so-evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz. She occasionally attempts to bust her father of his evil schemes to her mother, always ending up in failure. Although she is a sarcastic and spoiled teenager, she also has a kind heart and loves her parents. Her father Martin Olson was a head writer for the first season of the show, and a main songwriter. Later in 2010, Olson got the role of Marceline The Vampire Queen, on the animated Cartoon Network series Adventure Time. The series has been a commercial and popular success, and her character is one of the most popular ones. Her character is similar to that of Vanessa on Phineas and Ferb, in which she has problems with her evil father, along with their dark personalities. Marceline is a fun-loving, mischief-seeking 1,003-year-old vampire who looks like a teenager. She has an involved back story that is explored throughout the show. She first appeared as an antagonist, but later appears to be the main characters' (Finn and Jake's) friends. Like Phineas and Ferb, she sings a lot on the show, including the popular song "The Fry Song", in which she sings about her father eating her fries, and how sad she is, even though it is something much deeper. Her character has become popular with fans and there is a wide range of Marceline products available, such as shirts, action figures, key chains, plushes, wallets, belts, necklaces and bracelets, etc. She frequently posts original music on her YouTube account Olivia Olson.